They'll Never Understand
by Vionami
Summary: A burning hatred stirred in Genji. After running with a traumatic experience with Hanzo, now he's in another situation in the aftermath. He's given up on life, but his revenge has been his driving source. Angela feels wrong to give Genji back his life, knowing he won't be the same. That change may be the thing that breaks him.
1. For the Best?

**Authors Note: ;)**

* * *

Genji glided through the dark, starry night. After his two week "vacation" at Tyland he imagines that the elders will not be ecstatic to see him. Especially his brother, who is probably going to whine about how "he's not providing for the family," or "Our father would kill to see your potential wasted." That last one stung, but the idea of assassinating didn't fit his profile being the sly, handsome sarcastic being he was, so he always did the bare minimum for his clan, possibly leaving Hanzo with all the work, but of course, he wouldn't know since he doesn't pay attention to those things.

After sliding and dodging across rooms where the elders may be occupying, he soon realized all the rooms were empty. Questioning whether the elders all went to sleep, but soon vetoing that idea for important discussions were always at night when the day has truly begun. His suspicion soon turned to tiredness for riding in a airplane isn't the comfiest thing, even if it was a private jet. In the meantime, he used his stealth skills for incase any of his clan did show up, to confront him about why suddenly he just disappeared. Just hallways away from my room and a sudden _floosh_ went right in front my head. In my amazement, it was an arrow, but not just a random arrow, an arrow that had official carvings of the Shimada Clan hand-made with intricate designs. _The blue dragon,_ why is it printed on the shaft of the arrow? Quickly, Genji looked to see his opposer, wide eyed seeing what was upon him.

Hanzo glared at his younger brother in disapproval, "Genji, where were you?"

Genji chuckled nervously, "The real question is what are you doing shooting an arrow at me?"

"While you were on your little ron da voo _our home_ was attacked by a group of "Peacekeepers _,_ " His eyes literally giving Genji a death stare. "The real question is why shouldn't I shoot you in the face."

Genji shuttered when he heard that last line, what happened to that brother who would forgive him even if he did the most stupidest things? Still not completely believing his brother's seriousness he resort to his playful self.

"Got it bro, won't ever happen again." Giving Hanzo a smirky smile.

"It's chief Hanzo, successor of the Shimada Empire and boss of **you**! And you're right, it won't happen again..."

Before Genji new it, he faced Hanzo face to face, swords hitting each other. With every single _clank_ to Genji's sword, he new it was getting duller. Genji was shortly pushed into the mainroom of their mansion where ceremonies were held, expensive tapestries hung and of course, their Dad's sword up in display in the very front of the room. Rapidly, Genji backing away and jumping up to throw shurikens at Hanzo to bay him off and try to sink in what just happened. _My brother just attacked me, does he really have the intent to kill me?_ Before Genji could ponder much longer Hanzo swiftly bounced to his level and kicked Genji in the stomach making him drop all of his shurikens, but before he could do more damage, Genji scrambled up the wall with Hanzo trailing. With a big _CLANK_ between their swords, Hanzo pinned Genji to the floor, with his sharp blade deadly close to Genji's face.

"Brother, Please. Whatever I can do for the clan-"

Hanzo quickly cutted Genji's sentence off with the tip of Hanzo's wakizashi penetrating his brother's chest. A shriek of pain escaped from Genji's mouth, soon returned with a grimace from his brother.

"I'll do an- AHHH! -thing for the clan… Please… Why are we even fighting?"

Even with his sorrowful cries, he knew his brother wouldn't change… the elders… He looked into his sibling eyes, a mix of confusion and pain but those pleading eyes, the one he would always give our father whenever he was in trouble. Still, Hanzo rejected to push his sword into his brother's flesh. Even if he was an arrogant gloat it hurt him to see Genji in p- no! He was a leader, now he had to act like one. In the inside he was tearing himself apart, but on the outside he had a stone cold face. Adrenaline pumped into his veins, could he do it? Or simply, will he have the will to do it?

Genji gripped the blade, scarring his hands, literally making Genji's fingers feel as if they were about to fall off. When Hanzo looked distracted Genji kicked Hanzo in his stomach, while trying to pull the sword away from him. Not even flinching, Hanzo tripped Genji and drove his wakizashi to Genji abdomen. Ruby red blood leaked from the wound, darkening the smooth, charoal black jacket he wore with the plain, milky white dress shirt.

He heard his brother's screams of agony, gasps for air and cursing at Hanzo. Just when he thought, the deed was done, Genji still had the passion to live. _Dumbass. It's only gonna get worse from here._ A smoke bomb. Not even his signature sparrow feather was left behind, his brother was truly desperate. He sighed, his sibling was to predictable, without even looking, he knew what he was doing. Hanzo stood up and aimed at the doorway. _Things will get better here on here out, right?_ Breathing in, he shot his finishing shot.

Crossing the room, passing his father's swords into the corridor, gripping his wound so the blood won't splatter on the floor, he was home-free. Maybe he could get help, he could persuade the servants to patch him up, and say sayonara to this hell hole. As he reached the doorway, Genji heard a set of words that spun his world around. Ryuu-ga, Wa-ga-te-ki-wo, Ku-ra-u. Genji heart skipped a beat for he knew, he's screwed.

The screams, the cries, the burning of flesh and smell of it. It made his stomach wretch. This was for the clan. Wasn't it? What he did know was that he had to finish the job. Poor Genji, didn't even learn to control his dragons. Hanzo trudged to where Genji's corpse may be until he was suddenly stopped by a hand. Sure enough it was one of his top advisers, Bakin, a tall, stiff but wrinkly man, but he was definitely not fragile. From his facial features Hanzo saw the smirk under his stoic face. _Of course they'll smirk, they've wanted Genji dead from the start._

"Don't worry Master Hanzo, we will remove _his_ remains and make sure the jobs done," Bakin spoke, in an extremely sincere voice. Bakin must have seen the qualm in his face, retorting back with words that bittered Hanzo, "But, of course, if that's okay with you, _Chief_?"

"Of course… I trust you with my faith Bakin.. When things get tough you always follow through. Always… Follow… Through..." Hanzo lied through his teeth, he had no faith in this man, hating him for what he made him do. In reality he was under his thumb, not truly saying any word to the empire. Though he tried to hide it, his tart mood conveyed to Bakin.

"You're really setting a melancholy tone, like your going to leave or something." Soon followed by a snicker from the old man but then set back to the grim mood.

"Yeah funny.." Hanzo replied.

He walked with no energy, he was a empty man, just a shell on the outside. Hanzo couldn't stop looking at his sword. It was tucked in tightly in it's scabbard, but scarlet blood oozed around the opening. It haunted him, making him replay the same scene again and again. Soon drifting from Bakin side he wallowed his way outside. Bakin was eyeing him but did not say a word to stop Hanzo. Instead he sighed, and continued to march to a meeting. As for Hanzo...

He then lifted his wakizashi in his hands, and gently let go of the sword over huge cliff they're house was placed at. A weight was lifted from his shoulders, he soon did not see the scene replay over and over in his head. Instead, he heard the screams and shouts of his brother that rang inside his head. Swiftly, he turning back to join Bakin. _Life goes on._


	2. Will my Pain Ever End?

**Author Note: I'm not proud of this chapter, I wanted to finish/continue the story. I won't feel bad if you say it's questionable... Viewer discretion if you don't want to read about stabbing and wounds! thx :D**

I feel no pain. I have no motion. Eyes to swollen to even open, limbs paralyzed to move. Shock washed over me the moment the blue flames engulfed me with it's fiery, blue inferno that burns. Shadows above, people that speak. A screech that cries. Is that… me?

"Ha-a-.n..zz..-o." in a feeble voice.

"Remember me?" a deep soulful voice questioned.

"Ohhh! The Sparrow is alive! That must've been fun getting hurt by your dear brother!" Who are these people?

He inched forward to my face and-and with a heavy breath he spoke, "But of course, you deserved it. Always gloating about your looks, your ranking, your personal entourage. I'll have a fun time with you!" His breath pungent with the smell of sake.

"Fun? This won't just be fun but absolutely pleasure!"

"I'm guessing you two have a personal vendetta on me?" I tried speaking, but my voice broke from the fire and pressure in my voice.

"You could say that..."

"You'll just have to find out."

It was silent, only indistinguishable whispers filled the air. All I saw was blackness and the faintest lights. A grand tension washed over me. They were planning something, but what? Whatever they were doing, he couldn't see it. Only the off feeling air and wondering voices. Swoosh!

You'll just have to find out? What was that supposed to mean? What I did know was that something was wrong, apart from being burnt to a crisp, there was an empty presence, around my arm. I began getting dizzy and painfully weak, I just couldn't grasp my conscience until a force. On top of my face... something heavy? My brain must be messing with me. A sudden lunge went to my throat. A strong force was choking me! I tried fighting it but I couldn't feel my limbs, instead, I tried screaming, but my vocal cords weren't working. This was it, I'm going to die. Until the force softened, and something heavy flopped to the side of my neck.

Now I wish I lost my sight permanently, from the sudden lounge I found my eyesight. My eyes soon trembling on the hand that sat next to my head, my sight was redirected to the people laughing hysterically above.

"Did you see his eyes POP? I literally thought his eyeballs would rip out of his head!" His hand grasping his abdomen with tears swelling up his eyeballs. With another man right beside him, holding a bloody knife.

"I know right? That was better than I imagined!" slapping the back of the other man. "Ha, boy! How was that little surprise we gave ya?! Wasn't that fun?"

Genji faltered. Why were these guys laughing? They must have done something while I couldn't see. Wait… I can see! I recognize these people. On the right with the bloody knife was a Shimada head of ammunition, weapons and clothing department He was also betrothed to a young women, like 20 years apart in age. Talk about a sugar daddy… While the man of the left planned the training for each ninja. I remember training under him. Always patronizing me for not having a good form or sloppy aim. I would kill to slice those grins on their old, wrinkly faces! As for their names… Wow. I haven't realized how much I haven't been paying attention to this whole crime business thing. Either then their purpose here, I guess they're just another ancient artifact in my palace… Still, why are they laughing? All I knew was that I was dying, and I want to perish in peace, so these old guys better not be patronizing me. I quickly grew snappy towards them. What business do they have laughing at me? I just got attacked by my own brother and burned in his flames.

"Hey old guys, could you like go? I'm not in the mood." Husked Genji.

"Not in the mood? Well, pretty boy, not everything about you!" shouted the man without the knife, "Well, I guess your not that pretty anymore, you look like burnt toast!"

Genji didn't even spare a glance toward the historical man, knowing fully well it will just piss them off further. Then he gave a sly smirk to wrap the bow on the present.

One of the guys soon kicked him in the stomach, infuriated with rage. "Acting so tough, huh, but in the end what are you going to do? Punch us?"

Acid sprung up in the back of his throat from the blow. I'm fed up with these old hags. Punch them? To the hell I will, I'll knock them senseless until their faces are purple. With my two fists. Wait… How am I so stupid? The bloody knife, the absence of a tinge of feeling in my arm, the decapitated hand. How did I not realize?! That was unquestionably my hand. My head spun. It suddenly got hot, drowsy even. I just want to sleep and wake up in my bed, with no burns and two hands. Everything went black. Please! This can't be real.

A pesky voice brought me up again, god?, "Not yet. Tsk tsk tsk. We're not done with you yet." With his hands, he forcefully grabbed my face, squishing my cheeks. Then threw my damaged body to the wall.

"Shit. Your face again?." Wheezed Genji.

Then, one of the guys spat on my face, getting it in my eye. A nasty brown shade smelling highly of tobacco.

"What the fuck man? I'm done with this shit. Can't you just let me die in peace?"

"We should spit on you more if you are going to act like that." Dragging the knife around my face, letting the tip tear through my skin. Shit. My face stung.

"Could you stop with your knife?" Genji said with a slow, sluggish voice.

"Oh, of course." He then trailed the knife down to my chest, making sure the blade pierced through the fabric to make sure I still felt the same amount of pain. He then dragged the dagger to my chest and penetrated the wound where Hanzo previously stabbed me.

My skin nerves were heavily injured, hindering me from feeling most of the knife damage. But once that knife stabbed my wound, the memories came flooding back to me, and of course, the pain trailed behind. Cursing and choking in now my resentful tone in vexation. Those shitters trying to break me! I bet these guys helped get me killed… What could I ever do to them? I'll die here while they laugh in my last breaths. Then it hit me, I could still do something. I'm not going to give them the screams they want, I'll make sure their last moments with me are sour.

"I… I. Think I re-member yyou." Under my face was a sly smile.

"Really? Please enlighten me, with your epiphany." Cleaning the fresh blood off his knife.

This should hit a nerve. "Yeah. how's Sayomi doing? If I recall, she's not with speaking terms with you?"

"We may not be in speaking terms but she still fucking hates you. You took away her purity, even touching her was a crime,"

"And oh did she taste good. To bad you've never had that glory…"

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!" Soon followed by a powerful kunai lounged into Genji's side of his neck from the other guy standing behind him.

"Why'd you do that?" Asked the mad bastard.

"Don't worry he's not going to die, yet. No important arteries were hit, I just wanted to shut his putrid mouth."

"Shit! He's passing out!-?"

"Sorry - I- just - couldn-?"

As the sounds around me start depleting, my body finally shut down, and no voice was going to bring me up again. I was full of glee to put a bad taste in their mouths. Still, a question rung in my mind. Why did Hanzo do it? Was it his own will? Or was he forced? If he was forced... Did he really choose those old guys instead of me? Time spent wasted. _Walls closing in and everything fades._

 ** _Sayomi is one of the guy's wife, that Genji hit on. In the paragraph it elaborates how she's 20 years younger then the old guy, so no Genji did not hit on a grandma._**


End file.
